


Untitled~

by princess_af



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Paternal Kim Junmyeon, Sort Of Fluff, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_af/pseuds/princess_af
Summary: Baekhyun is a sassy ass Omega.Junmyeon is his caretaker.Sehun is some smooth mother f%#$er.Chanyeol, Minseok and Yixing are here for shits and giggles.





	Untitled~

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Chanté because she's endearingly annoying and persistent and is the only person in my life right now that is openly supportive of my writing ❤︎

Baekhyun really couldn’t complain about his current situation.

He had moved in with the son of his favourite neighbour a few weeks ago, just before the start of his new life at University in the city. His parents said it would be easier for him to make the shorter commute to classes; about a 10 minute walk from the apartment, rather than the 45 minute drive from his parents house.

Junmyeon was only 9 years older than Baekhyun, and the perfect partner in crime if Baekhyun ever needed the elders help with one of his many shenanigans. 

Jun was a bit of a hard case at the best of times, and gave Baekhyun a curfew and made sure he was prepared for his classes and always did his readings well before they needed to be done, and he didn’t really allow Baekhyun to invite his friends over to his apartment; which after a few days of pouting about, Baekhyun began to finally understand. He wouldn’t want 18 year old boys trashing his penthouse either. 

The only thing he hated about Junmyeon, was the fact that he was an Alpha; a severely overprotective one. 

Baekhyun supposed that because Jun was an only child and had no siblings to care for, he was pushing his protectiveness onto Bakhyun now; as compensation.

Baek didn’t mind it most of the time.

The elder always drove him around in his fancy car if it was dark, or if the younger needed a ride back from University or from a friends place. 

And he couldn’t really complain when Junmyeon wrapped a protect arm around the younger if they were ever in public. 

And he was always being fed double that what he was used to; the elder saying he knew the younger sometimes skipped breakfast if he was running late for a class, and sometimes didn’t have enough time to eat lunch. 

It was completely platonic.

Baekhyun had made sure to check. 

* * *

 

_ “Is this… Like… Your way of trying to get into my pants?” Baek had asked one night, tapping one of his glittery pens against his stack of notes; he had time to spare and making his notes pretty seemed like the best way to fill it. _

_ Jun had glanced up from his laptop, eyeing Baekhyun across the dining room table; the pair always spread their work out at the end of the day on the table, working quietly until dinnertime.  _

_ “I’m sorry?” Jun raised a brow, cocking his head slightly. _

_ “Ya know.. Letting me move in here, protecting me, buying me stuff… Is this…” Baek trailed off, not sure how to finish his sentence. _

_ “Baekhyun, I see you as a younger brother,” Jun chuckled softly, not at all embarrassed by the question; not unlike the younger. “I want to take care of you as best as I can… You don’t… You don’t like me like that, do you?” _

_ “What? No!” Baekhyun squeaked, avoiding eye contact with the elder. “I mean, you’re great, and you’d make an amazing Alpha, but no! I… I see you as an older brother too… I’m just grateful for everything you’ve done for me is all…”  _

_ Jun chuckled at the blush spreading across Baekhyun’s cheeks, reaching across the table to pinch the younger's cheek. _

_ “Thanks Baekie,” he cooed. “You’d make a great Omega, no matter how high maintenance you are…” he ignored Baekhyun’s pout. “Now clean up your things, dinner's almost ready!”  _

* * *

 

Baek always shuddered at the memory. He was so embarrassed that he even had to ask, but the elder was always mature and never held it against Baekhyun. 

The only downside to Junmyeon’s overprotectiveness, was the fact that he rarely ever let Baek engage with other Alpha’s, whether they were ones his own age at University, or older one’s who eyed him in the street.

Jun couldn’t really control who he spoke to at school, but he always caught the screwed up face Jun would make whenever the younger would cuddle into him at the end of a long day, possibly reeking of the scents of Baekhyun’s few Alpha friends he had made. Baekhyun was conscious about it, and always make sure to shower before he cuddled into the elder, and made an active choice to stop cuddling so many of his friends at school. 

But Jun could control who approached the Omega outside of school. If Baek ever visited the elder at work, bearing lunch or bubble tea or froyo, Jun always rushed him into his office and away from the prying eyes of the other Alpha’s at his company. 

If the pair went out for dinner, Jun always kept a protective hand on Baekhyun, and made sure they sat in the back corner to avoid the many sets of Alpha eyes that were trained on the oblivious younger. 

Baek always scolded the elder in the privacy of the apartment, whining pitifully about being alone forever, and that no one loved him or wanted to cuddle with him, to which Junmyeon would point out that the pair always cuddled. Baek would scowl and stomp off. A usual weekly occurrence. 

“I have some friends coming over tonight,” Junmyeon spoke quietly, almost cautiously, towards the fuming Omega in his passenger seat.

“Didn’t know you had friends,” Baekhyun scowled, persistently glaring out the window, having just finished another argument about why he couldn’t date Junmyeon’s cute Alpha secretary. 

“Don’t be childish, Baekie,” Jun sighed, pulling into the underground car park of his apartment building, sparing a glance at the pouting Omega. “Chanyeol is so much older than you, and what if you two don’t work out? Think of how awkward it would be when you come to visit me! I’ll have to get rid of him to escape your pouting, and he’s the best assistant I’ve had so far!” 

“He’s not that old,” Baek grumbled, unclenching his arms from where they were crossed against his chest, instead picking at his fingernails. He needed another manicure. 

“C’mon, I think there’s still some cake left over from the other night.” Jun parked, patting the youngers thigh reassuringly, getting out of the car and waiting for Baek to scramble out as well, clutching his backpack to his chest. “I’ll even let you pick what we all eat tonight.” 

* * *

  
  


“Baekhyun! Have you cleaned up your mess on the table!” 

Shit. 

It wasn’t even a question; Junmyeon knew there was still a mess of textbooks and his laptop and probably a few cans of drink left on the table. Baekhyun had forgotten all about it when Jun had told him to go take a shower and freshen himself up before the guests arrived. Baek just assumed he reeked of young student hormones, and that his older, probably mated, friends, wouldn’t appreciate it.

Not bothering to reply, Junmyeon would take his stampeding down the hallway as an answer, Baekhyun raced into the kitchen, stacking his books on top of one another, groaning under the weight of his textbooks and laptop. 

“Do you need some help?” 

“No Junnie, it’s oka-” Baekhyun paused, tilting his head at the voice that came from behind him. That was much too deep to be Junmyeon. Turning around slowly, so as to not knock over the books in his arms, his eyes widened. “C-Chanyeol-sshi… I-I didn’t… I thought you were Junmyeon,” Baekhyun lowered himself into a bow, blushing furiously at having being caught in a disheveled state by the cute Alpha. “Are you here for dinner?” 

“Yeah, I got here early to help Junmyeon with some work things,” reaching for the books stacked in Baekhyun’s arms, he hugged them comfortably against his chest, seemingly at ease with the weight of them. “C’mon, let’s put this stuff away, then we can drag Junmyeon out and watch him get drunk!” 

Watching the elder skip up the stairs, how without falling, Baekhyun will never know, he was suddenly aware that if Chanyeol was here, then a lot of the other people at the company that Junmyeon frequently had lunch with would probably be walking in his front door in the next hour or so. And if Baekhyun was correct in his thinking, most of them would be Alpha’s; solely based on the fact that Jun had never allowed Baekhyun to dine with them. 

Successful, slightly older, Alpha’s were going to be in the same room as him, and nothing Junmyeon could say or do would convince the younger to leave them alone without indulging in his fair share of an Alpha’s calming pheromones. 

“Hey, you coming kid?” Chanyeol was stopped midday up the staircase, a raised brow and small smile being sent Baekhyun’s way.

“I’m not that young, old man,” Baekhyun shook himself out of his thoughts, rushing up the staircase and past the grinning Alpha, running to his bedroom with the man trailing behind him. “Just dump everything on the bed, I’ll sort through it all later.” 

Doing as the boy asked, Chanyeol took a seat on the bed next to the strewn out school supplies, watching the smaller Omega flit around the room, spraying himself with a sweet smelling perfume, and humming over a few light coloured sweaters in his wardrobe. 

“I like pink on you, if it makes a difference,” Chanyeol spoke up, startling the younger from where he was fingering a white sweatshirt. “It makes you look sweet and youthful, even though your a cheeky little shit who acts double his age..” 

“I take that as a compliment,” Baekhyun grinned, pulled his light pink “Grace” sweatshirt off the hanger, tugging it over the sleep shirt he usually wore. “Do I look cute?” Spinning around and pretending to flick his hair, winking at the Alpha.

“Cute enough to eat,” Chanyeol nodded, pushing himself off of Baekhyun’s bed, holding his arm out for Baekhyun to link his through, the pair wandering down the hall to Junmyeon’s room, soft music escaping through the cracked door. 

“I hope you’re not naked, Junmyeonnie,” Baekhyun sang, barging through the door and running straight for the Alpha’s bed, sprawling out and rubbing his face in the elders pillows. 

“I really wish you’d stop doing that,” Jun poked his head out of the bathroom, scowling playfully at the younger. “What if I brought someone home, and all they could smell was you?” 

Baek shrugged, cuddling a pillow to his chest, eyeing Chanyeol who was leant in the doorway, watching the exchange with an amused smile.

“I’m asserting my dominance,” Baekhyun sighed, fluttering his eyes innocently at his friend. “Any bitch ass Omega-”

“Watch your language!”

“-that comes into this apartment is going to be put off by my scent everywhere, and it’ll drive them away. Leaving only the loyal and nice ones who know that we come as a package deal!” 

“What about any Alpha’s that come for you, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol piped up, pushing himself off the door and walking towards the Omega, tugging the pillow out of his grasp and playfully hitting him with it. “They’re gonna get so jealous if they see how you two interact all the time..” 

“Aww, are you saying your jealous?” Baekhyun pouted, rolling onto his front and crawling towards the tall Alpha, wrapping his arms around the elders waist and burying his face in his clothed stomach. “Don’t worry Chanyeol-sshi, I’ll always have a place for you in my bed if you want to cuddle!” 

“The hell you will.” Junmyeon took the opportunity to stomp out of the bathroom, whipping Baekhyun lightly with his sleep shirt before he pulled it over his head. “Stop flirting, and go downstairs to pick dinner!”

 

* * *

  
  


“Please tell me you didn’t order pizza..”

“What’s wrong with pizza? It has all the necessary food groups!”

“It’s such a college student thing to do Baekhyunnie…” 

“Well then, good thing I didn’t order pizza, if you’re gonna be a grumpy old man about it!” 

“I don’t mind having pizza…”

“Don’t encourage him, Chanyeol.” 

 

Baekhyun huffed, childishly kicking the chair that Junmyeon was sitting in across from him, the elder trying to clean up Baekhyun’s mess of menus he had made when he was trying to order dinner. 

 

“So, they’re not together?”

“No Minseok-hyung, they’re not together. They just act like an old married couple.”

“But he’s fucking adorable, why wouldn’t Junmyeon want him?”

 

Junmyeon huffed loudly, turning around in his seat to glare at his friends. 

“I’m right here you know! I can hear everything you’re saying!” 

“Good, so you know how stupid you are for not locking him down!” Junymeon’s friend, Minseok, grinned, sliding over to the pouting Alpha and ruffling his hair. He was the eldest out of the bunch, or so Baekhyun had gathered, yet he acted nearly as young as he did. He liked Minseok-hyung very much. 

“I wouldn’t be with him anyway,” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out at Junmyeon, narrowly avoiding a swift kick to the shin under the table. “He’s got a stick shoved so far up his arse-”

“Who wants a glass of wine!” Junmyeon interrupted the youngers comment, glaring at him all the while trying to open and pour a generous glass for himself. “I need to be incredibly drunk to deal with this side of Baekhyun..” 

“I like sassy Baekhyun,” Chanyeol winked at the young Omega, holding his hand out for a less-generously filled glass, taking a sip of the bitter liquid. 

“Egh, do we have anything else? Wine is too sophisticated for my college tastebuds,” Baekhyun screwed his nose up, blinking up at his new favourite hyung. “Minseok-hyuuuung…. Can you get me something?” Baekhyun whined cutely, pouting up at the already smitten elder. The elder rounded the table, already cooing before he reached the younger, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s dyed locks. 

“Of course, darling, what would you like?” Already pulling out his phone and opening up his contacts list. “I’ll call Sehun-ah and he’ll get something on his way here..” 

“I’m never inviting you guys over again,” Junmyeon sighed. He certainly didn’t imagine his friends would coddle his charge so much; but even he had to admit the younger could sweet talk his way into everyone’s (including his) hearts (and wallets), with his perfected pout and wide eyes. 

Baekhyun ignored the elder, beginning to rattle off a few of his favourite drinks to his favourite hyung, the man nodding along, fingers still carding through Baekhyun’s hair, until he wandered off to make the phone call. Poor Sehun didn’t know what was coming. 

“Maybe I should move in with Minseok-hyung,” Baekhyun sighed, staring at Junmyeon across the table, daring him to say something. “He caters to my every need…” 

“Minseok-hyung is a neat freak, you wouldn’t last a day,” Junmyeon scoffed, already halfway through his glass. 

“Well then maybe-”

“Chanyeol can’t cook, so you’d starve to death within the week.” 

“I resent that!” The tall Alpha piped up, spinning his glass on the table, watching the red liquid stain the inside momentarily before fading away. “I can make a pretty decent pot of ramen!” 

“Maybe I can do weekend visits?” Baekhyun hummed, preening slightly when Minseok stepped back into the room, nodding happily and taking a seat next to Baekhyun. “Stay with Papa Junmyeon during the week, and alternate between Chanyeol’s and Minseok’s each weekend?” 

“Junymeon has kids?” 

That didn’t sound like Chanyeol or Minseok. 

“Minseok-hyung, come get your drinks before my arm falls off!” 

“Is that my strawberry and lime cider!” 

Baek attempting to fly off his seat to find his drinks quicker probably wasn’t the greatest idea, but with an exasperated Minseok catching him before he face planted onto Junmyeon’s timber flooring seem like a good enough reason to justify his actions. 

Scrambling onto his feet, muttering a soft ‘thanks’ to the grinning Alpha, he jetted off towards the front door, hearing the telltale sounds of bottles softly hitting each other, and the scent of freshly cooked food wafting around the front of the apartment. 

“Food, food, FOOD!” Baekhyun skipped gleefully, reaching for the bag that was held in the strangers hand, only to be pushed away gently. 

“Not so fast, kiddo,” the stranger chuckled, forcing Baekhyun to look up, look up a far way considering how tall he was compared to the Omega’s petite stature. Baekhyun almost had to squint because of how high he was looking; the tall bastard just had to stand under a light that was casting shadows all across his face. But if he squinted hard enough, he was sure he could make out a sharp jawline and plump lips. “Here, carry this one. It’s lighter..” Handing one of the half full bags to the Omega, the stranger, seemingly knowing his way around, wandered off into the apartment, followed by a slightly shorter, smiling boy who walked beside Baekhyun. 

“I’m Yixing,” the shorter male introduced himself quietly, patting Baekhyun’s back before wandering into the kitchen, leaving Baekhyun to oogle the males behind subtly; or not so subtly if the look Junmyeon gave him was anything to go by. 

“He’s a Beta, so don’t even try it Baek,” Junmyeon warned, taking the bag out of the youngers hands and starting to spread everything out on the table, the other bags left with the tall stranger nowhere in sight. 

“Still cute though,” Baek shrugged, taking his old spot next to Minseok, confident the elder would feed him to his heart's content, the man just radiating a nurturing persona. 

“I appreciate that, Baekhyun,” the elusive Yixing came up behind him, reaching across the younger to place a bright coloured bottle in front of him; his cider! Finally! “Sehun-ah! Hurry up! We’re not waiting for you this time!” 

“You guys never wait for me anyway,” the stranger scoffed, walking back into the room, taking the spot at the head of the table in between Minseok and Chanyeol, Yixing sitting opposite him. 

Baekhyun blinked. There were no more harsh hallway lights to cast horrible shadows on the strangers face. The soft lighting in the dining room only cast warmth onto his face, highlighting his sharply cut jawline, deep assessing eyes, and plumply pouty lips, all focused on him. 

“You must be Baekhyun,” the man smiled slightly, his eyes crinkling up in the most adorable way. 

Oh my god.

“Y-yeah,” Baekhyun blushed, averting his gaze and instead watching his bowl be slowly filled by Minseok, fidgeting under the man’s intense gaze. No one ever actually made him blush. Except for the embarrassing time he had to clarify his relationship with Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun could harmlessly flirt with anyone; male or female, or anyone in between; Alpha, Beta or Omega; and never had he gotten so flustered that he couldn’t meet someone’s eyes. 

And it seemed Junmyeon had taken notice of his, shooting Baek a knowing look over the table, gesturing for Baekhyun to start drinking. He’d need the alcohol if he had to be in the same room as the intense Alpha for the rest of the night. 

* * *

  
  


“How can you still fit anything in that tiny belly of yours?” Yixing marvelled, rubbing his own stomach in slow circles, attempting to alleviate the slight cramp he had developed from eating too much. 

“There’s always room for ice cream,” Baekhyun grinned, flopping down next to the Beta on Junmyeon’s sofa, sticking his spoon into a half empty carton of Ben & Jerry’s, sighing softly at the sweetness that exploded in his mouth. 

“Can I have some?” a sickly sweet voice mumbled in his ear, making Baek jump slightly, nearly sending a spoonful flying onto Junmyeon’s fluffy rug. Sehun leant over the back of the couch, fluttering his eyes sweetly, giving Baek a playful smirk; like he knew the younger couldn’t resist him. 

“Uh sure, if you don’t mind my germs,” Baek offered up his spoon, eyes wide, watching the near pornographic display of Sehun’s lips stretching around the spoon, sucking off the overly sweet ice cream, licking his lips afterwards for good show. 

Baek gulped audibly, averting his eyes when he saw the smirk return; Sehun knew. He obviously knew. No one fucking ate ice cream like that, just for no reason. 

“Sweet,” Sehun hummed, leaning even closer to Baekhyun, the younger near visibly shaking at the proximity. “But I bet it’d be even sweeter if I could li-”

“Get a room, oh my god!” Yixing screeched, launching himself off the couch and away from Baekhyun. NO! His only safety net was running away! Yixing was the calming scent he needed to be able to not run off in embarrassment everytime the Alpha approached him.

“Gosh Yixing, don’t be such a prude,” Sehun pulled away, taking the Beta’s spot next to Baekhyun, only sitting much closer, his thigh so close to Baekhyun’s that the younger could almost feel the warmth radiating off of him. “Do you mind if I have more? It actually is really good, and I havent’ had ice cream in ages!” 

Without saying a word, Baekhyun placed the carton on a pillow in between them, allowing the elder to occasionally steal a spoonful, always making sure to lean on Baekhyun in the best possible way to lick it up. 

He wasn’t sure what this was. But he didn’t mind it. 

He had actively avoided the Alpha for most of the night, going out of his way to escape to the bathroom if he ever say the elder make a move to talk to him, too flustered to be able to hold an actual conversation without stumbling over his words like a prepubescent child. But after the few bottles that he had drunk, his muscles started to loosen, and his brain wasn’t alert enough to activate flight mode every time the elder approached him by the later hours. 

“So… Baekhyun…” Sehun coughed, glancing down at the Omega out of the corner of his eyes. The Omega hummed in response, half paying attention to the intense COD battle that was playing on the TV between Chanyeol and Junmyeon, Minseok giving unhelpful commentary in the background, and Yixing half asleep on Minseok’s lap. “Are you and Junmyeon like, a thing?” 

Baekhyun scoffed; god, how many times had he done that tonight? 

“No, he wishes,” Baekhyun giggled, licking the back of the spoon innocently, missing the way Sehun’s hardened eyes followed the movement. “Why? Did you want to court me or something?” Teasing the elder, Baekhyun finally switched his gaze from the TV to the man sitting next to him, flinching slightly at the look he was receiving. 

“Would that be such a horrible thing?” Sehun raised a brow, a slightly frown maring his beautiful face. God, it made Baekhyun’s heart hurt. 

“Well… No,” Baek flushed again; he swore he was going to be permanently stuck like this by the end of the night. “I just… You know I’m a student right? I still get mood swings, and I don’t even work, and I’m super messy and a bit of an attention whore… Why would you be with someone like me, when you could have any other successful Omega…?” 

“Because I don’t want them,” Sehun simply shrugged, scooting closer, if that were even possible, to the younger, resting a hand on his thigh, patting it softly. “You interest me, and that doesn’t happen very often.”

Baek hummed, mulling it over in his head. 

“Are you a stick in the mud like Junmyeon?”

“No, I don’t have one shoved up my ass, if that’s what you’re asking…” 

“Are you a neat freak, like Minseok-hyung?” 

“Not to his extent; I can hire someone if you’re really that messy.”

“Are you a better cook than Chanyeol-hyung?” 

“Is that even a question?” 

“Is your ass as nice as Yixings?” 

 

Sehun stood up, trying to turn around to look. 

 

“The answer is yes,” Baekhyun tugged him back onto the couch, looping his arm through Sehun’s and cuddling into his side. “I guess we could go on a date…” 

He pretended he didn’t noticed Sehun biting his lip to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his face. It would only prove to embarrass Sehun in front of his friends if he pointed out how mushy the seemingly stone cold Alpha was. 

 

“Excuse me, but why is Yixing the only one that was complimented? If you like him so much, why don’t you move in with him?”

 


End file.
